Pleasantries & Hidden Desires
by IVIoogle
Summary: Being alone is something that should be cherished, especially when night falls. Certain acts are done, though when another enters the picture - trust and loyalty are tested. Friendship feeds upon these as they're expanded into something much more. [Thin line between M. Rating goes up next chapter][MikaEre]


**Hello all! Just a mild warning for some: suggested themes are below which border a M rating. However, I won't change the rating from T until I add the next chapter. You've been warned!**

**As of current, I plan on making this a 2-shot, or 3 depending on how the next chapter comes about.**

**Last but not least, a special thanks goes out to kurosakis for beta-ing for me. I've learned quite a bit from your lessons, which has all gone towards improving this fic. So, thank you!**

* * *

_Pleasant feelings that are meant to be secret cannot be hidden forever._

-  
1

-  
**The Puppeteer**

* * *

**Eren's POV**

Slowly but steadily I open my eyes to be engulfed by darkness, and the small amount of moonlight which had made its way through the blinded window. This is the fourth time this week that I've been so restless and unable to get an ounce of sleep from it. I rub my eyes with the back of my palm, erasing any grogginess that might prevent slow reactions, then make my way out of my bunk. Thankfully I'm on the bottom part and quickly stagger through the piles of dirty clothes that lay amiss over the floor. A grim expression crosses my face.

'_I'm going to have to have a word with Jean and Connie once the morning arrives. I'm sure none of this is Armin's as he's picky about being tidy._' I glance around the small wooden cabin, which I've called home for the last few years. Though I'm unable to tell the faces of the bodies on each bunk, I've memorized where each of them sleeps. I continue my way to the door when all too suddenly -

"AH-urrgh!" I fall face first to the ground, anger quickly reigning over my body. '_Who or what the hell tripped me?!_' A burst of warm air pours from my mouth.

Spinning around in an instant, ready to titan-smash whatever had decided to use me for their amusement - I hear a muffled moan and see a silhouette appear beside me in a sitting position. Quirking an eyebrow, my ticking time-bomb soon burns out as I realize he was still very much asleep until I bonked into him.

'_I need to remember that Armin always has limbs over the side of his bed. Tsk - I don't even know how he sleeps like that,_' as I think this, annoyance plastered on my face; eyes finally adjusting to the darkness. I move towards my blond companion, in which he retaliates with rushing backwards on all fours.

"Uhh-um, who's there?" I note the alertness in his voice.

"Stay back, or I'll yell, scream or pani- EKmfgh?!" Covering his yapping mouth, I quickly explain that I'm heading out for a midnight stroll. It takes both Armin's hands to pry mine away. His back sags as he begins to relax, connecting both blue eyes with mine; sighing.

"Ahh, it's you Eren.. well alright then. Since I'm already awake, I guess I'll join you too, though.. -" he lets out an over dramatic posed stretch and a contagious yawn. I cross my arms at this, leaning to one side. I watch lazily as he rubs both his eyes - stifling another yawn, he continues.

"I'll be out in about five minutes." Waving his hand side to side in front of his face as he lays down again with a thud. Letting out a breath, I make my way towards the door - this time with ease.

* * *

**Mikasa's POV**

I slide down the ladder of my bunk, careful not to wake the others - exiting through the door in one slick movement. There's been many times in which I take nightly walks, but tonight's not one for sightseeing or just getting fresh air. The moon is still plenty high in the sky; taking note of the clearness of it. Glancing around as I do, watching lifeless shadows hang from individual cabins, I take precautionary steps aside each one to my destination. My senses are quite high, and I notice no one is outside.

'_Good, just the way I like it,_' thinking to myself while expelling a light huff. I begin to relax my muscles which had unconsciously tightened out of caution, allowing my mind to wander while walking down this familiar path.

I make my way through the remaining female area and carefully across the male section, concealing myself with ease in the darkness. As I pass through these dingy looking shacks we call our homes, I'm reminded of my first place I resided at. It was spacious enough, even more so than these. However the smell of fire, old furnished wood and forest was always around, just as it is here. I feel the sides of my lips pull upwards, a flood of tranquility washing through; imagining the taste of old burning lumber. As quickly as the small grin appeared on my face, it was immediately replaced with a more urgent, needy expression. Lowering my head an inch, my bangs somewhat invade my vision.

The outskirts to the forest were dead ahead; a tinge of excitement races through me. Almost like a border to a different realm; brown dust conflicts against delicate green strands. '_These woods are the only place I feel at ease, -_' My chest begins to warm as a tightening feeling grips inside. '_-secure..._' Accidentally, I let my next thought slip aloud. "The same feelings I get when I'm with him.."

I brush my hand against the smooth, delicate fabric that has made a permanent residence around my neck. I let my eyes sink down; half lidded as I take a moment to urge myself forward – remembering why I'm out here this very night. Now determined, I begin to sprint. Dodging easily over natures obstacles. The reason I came out here was not to reminisce, no; purely this adventure tonight was to explore - not the landscape, but myself.

* * *

**Eren's POV**

Trudging across the graveled paths outside the mens cabins, I dig through my thoughts over this past weeks events.

'_The elites of the Scouting Legion have continuously been hounding me, trying to find out more information about this titan shifting power that I've somehow acquired... Hanji, especially._' I scoff, squinting at the memory. '_There really was never a dull moment, but with all the commotion that's gone on and unrealistic expectations that are set upon me, stress was the main problem._' Guiding my foot, I kick a outcasted pebble against a standing torch in hopes that my troubles would go away with it.

'_That, plus the lack of sleep..,_' subconsciously groaning at what awaits me in the coming days.

Moving at a decent pace while still deep in thought as the cool breeze and dim light calm my nerves, I absentmindedly trip over a sturdy; unruly rock.

"Urgg! This is the second time today, and it's hardly past 1:00am." Muttering as I slowly begin to rise, I drag myself up - though I'm unable to stand as I turn my head in the direction of a noise in the distance, which has perked my interest. Immediately distinguishing the sound; a single jolt runs straight to my stomach as I continue to stare. Albeit muffled, I faintly make out a series of feminine pants and pleasure-ridden moans which sound oddly familiar from within the forest.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The moon still high up in the sky; night almost at its darkest hour. Silence throughout the entire trainee camp made it so even a copper coin could be heard when dropped, though in the forested area not far from there was a different story. Eren, still in shock from what he heard moments ago, hurriedly climbs to his feet which wiggle like jelly underneath him.

"Damn..," he slams his right foot hard into the gravel.

"Come on, get it together already!" Coaching himself as he tries to steady his balance, glaring towards the forest.

The air around this area had almost a more humid feel to it, with a gentle perfume of saplings mixed with the sweet scent of sweat. Stumbling slightly, Eren finally makes his way to the entrance - greeted by pine, birch and maple trees were some of the few he could make out as the moon was his only source of light. Scoping the outer rim of the forest, noticing that darkness will soon conceal him, he steps cautiously into the wild habitat. The winds force slightly picks up, though he's still able to make out the sounds from earlier - however the whistling and rustling of the branches and leaves were aiding in distracting.

"Gah.. this would be so much easier if I just turned into a titan and ran over all this, though I may risk stepping on the person in here.." Quickly discarding his plan, he continues to push through mother natures blockades.

Maneuvering over fallen down logs and over swamp patches, he proceeds further in as adrenaline takes over, now coming within earshot of the panting. Climbing atop the last deserted log hurdle, he carefully grips onto any groove within it - proceeding to lower himself to the ground. Turning ever so slightly, a tremendous scene is laid out before him. Wildflowers covered the swampy scenery. Alongside them were fully bloomed bushes and house-sized trees, even the semi-formed path that he had been following all this time was apart of natures garden.

'_Having something like this to wake up to back at our huts would really boost some of the cadets confidence, knowing they're not only fighting for people - but displays such as this.._' Eren mused. Now slightly swayed, he quickly shakes his head - ragged hair slapping each side. His objective was not to gaze at cherry coloured flowers, yet to find the source of the pleasant hymn that continued through the air. As the boy comes in view, he takes a step back; lowering himself.

"Should I really be doing this? Peeping on someone... in such an area, when obviously they've come out here for privacy?" He whispers through the breeze.

Contemplating against himself, he begins to bite the inside of his cheek. His eyes scan the landscape to make sure it is void of any people. Scrunching his nose, he gives a disowning spit to his side - slamming the closest tree near him.

"I've followed all commands up till now obediently and stand a good chance, more so than before; no... more so than ever against the titans! If anything, I deserve a little reward for my accomplishments." he arches his eyebrows, gritting his teeth.

Movement can be heard from across the flowerbed as two birds fly out from a fern in search of a new spot to spend the night. Eren, pondering still as his mind battles against itself, begins to settle down on the grass. Abruptly, almost as if it was the calm before the storm, a shiver runs down his spine at hearing a chain of helpless moans that secretly call out to him. Disbanding all second thoughts and his body now as his guide, he continues on - free from doubt that this person is indeed giving him an invitation.

While moving through a lock of thick bushes, he plans out how to approach this maiden. Thinking out loud, he schemes.

"I can't rely on everything sailing smoothly. If I want to make this happen then I have to do it with my own two hands - my own body and mind." He grips the collar of his worn shirt, stretching it opposite ways to loosely fit around his neck.

"Instinct is the best thing I've got going for me, best put it to use..." he breathes out.

Stiffly moving forward as to not make a sound, he comes in range of the unknown caller. Tiptoeing towards a nearby birch tree - aged well past its prime, he manages to duck down and peer over the side, still being unnoticed. Listening intently, Eren tightly shuts both his eyes. He rests his head across the firm bark, letting his imagination run wild as his viewpoint only allows him to see the outline of a female seated up against a tree. He begins to dig his right hand into the soil, gripping it all while trying to contain himself.

The rhythm of her voice begins to accelerate in speed and pitch as she starts to grind against the ground; almost torturous. Mikasa - disregarding all that's around while in her blissful state, starts to scrape the dirt beneath with her freehand as the other extinguishes a fire that's spread throughout her inner walls.

"..AH..ha, ha...Eh-Er..." Mouth ajar, she makes a few barely audio groans as she rolls onto her side, legs spread slightly as a vibrating sensation erupts deep down. Saliva drips down her lip from excessive panting, staining the grass underneath.

"Nngh..Er..en.." She seethes through a whisper, so low that her own ears could vaguely hear.

Heavy breathes escape in puffs of air while her chest rises and falls at a rapid pace. Hearing his entertainment being cut short, he peeks over as sweat streams down his face from the thrill and fear. His eyes widen, and mouth tighten in a thin line as he spots the unmoving shadow. In seeing her drowsed actions; Eren, while nervous and disoriented, summons the courage to bail out from behind the tree. His feet make loud thuds on the earth while he scrapes at the leftover dirt that was once in his hand. Avoiding any eye-contact, he makes his way across the arrangement of wildflowers towards her.

Now only a few meters away - he studies the teens sprawled out damp-coated body closer in hopes that she's alright. Tension wrecks through Erens body as he's unable to move any further. He pulls at the bottom of his shirt, twisting his head to the side.

"Dammit.." he murmurs, feeling his face heat up.

'_Maybe I.. I should try to wake her up, or walk away while I still have my head..._' He thinks with a sigh. While darkness has taken refuge here for the night, overhead the forest is bare making a bright radiance from the moons glow cover the terrain.

Eren sneaks a second glance at her, attempting to make out her face. His eyes wander down over her thigh, up across her firm abs which are barely covered by a white top. A hitch gets caught in his throat, unconsciously he steps forward. Looking directly at her chest now... '_What is that around her neck..?_' His mouth feels dry even after swallowing a few times to remedy it. He wavers, much more terrified than before as he puts the pieces together. '_Is that.. r-red? There's only one person I know who would..._' His right arm darts towards his temple, registering all this. Eyes squirt for reassurance as his heart pounds like a titan to a wall at who this is.

Mikasa, though still dazed, has now caught sight of his leaning body at the corner of her eye. She inhales specs of dirt at the sudden figure appearing as she turns her head slightly.

"Uuh-..huh?" A unintelligent groan escapes her mouth.

Her entire body stiffens as she instantly figures out who is across from her. Shock and raging hormones are both riddled within the two, while disbelief shows on their faces. Looking down in deep thought; that of horror crosses Mikasa's face. Her form trembles along with her breathing. She shakingly looks up, watching her kindred spirit's face glance away.

"..E-Eren"

* * *

**Mikasa's POV**

Luscious sea orbs stand-off against my hollowed-out black ones as we stare into each others eyes. Both our forms planted firmly in place, my rapidly beating pulse shows no sign of letting up. I'm able to see in my peripheral vision - perspiration and lots of it gathering on Erens forehead. His face is flushed and I can tell he's at a loss for words, though he never takes his eyes off of me. Lightheaded, I focus on one stray bead making its way down his cheekbone, concaving underneath his inner jaw line. My fragrance is still in the air as I feel a slight draft dance between us, his own scent mixing in.

Eyes widening, I downcast my face. '_Shit..._' Inwardly scorning myself. I let out a staggered breath, sounding almost like a whimper. '_Out of all the people who could have come, it had to be him... had he seen everything?_' Biting the side of my lip, I urge myself to raise my head. Seeing that he is no longer looking at me, his body side-faced – I engage.

"..E-Eren"

A minute passes, silence fills the air with my voice as a distant echo. Somewhat laying on my side, I shift my weight to get a better view of him – secretly inching away. At the sudden impact of grass strands against flesh, a feeling of self consciousness takes over. Ears burning, I flimsily pull my blouse as far down as it will go; covering my innocence. Managing to stand after much effort, I confront him once more.

"How long..?" I say bleakly, holding up my cracked exterior.

Partially making out his features, I notice his downcast lips slightly twitching. I'm at a standstill, not knowing what expression cast over my face just then - but undoubtedly it's that of humiliation.

"How long had you been watching for?!" Feeling hot with rage, '_or is this embarrassment..?_' I bow my head using my sweat-ridden hair as cover, listening to crickets chip off in the distance - something's not right.

He begins to gap at the mere question, returning a puzzled look.

"I – uh. Mikasa, look it really i-isn't.. it doesn't.." he stumbles over his trembling words, giving up verbally.

Hearing a soft shuffle, I look up. I make eye contact with him for a split second before a dark rouge discolours his cheeks; confirming the worst. '_Damn.. dammit!_ _He saw everything! Not only that but.._' I choke back an unnecessary gasp, refusing to breakdown. '_H-h-..he must have heard the words I had spoken, too._" I continue inwardly cursing at myself having not been prepared for a situation like this. Clearing my throat – the lingering sensation of grass bits and dirt cling to my tongue and teeth as I try to form my thoughts into words.

"Eren.. I-I'm-" My knees tremble at what's to come; knowing my fate.

"Please.. please tell me you didn't see any of... _that_." Hiding my face with my right palm, the other still pulling at my shirt. '_Shit. I just can't. It doesn't matter what he says. There's no use hiding it now, he already knows._'

Humiliation already taking over, I manage to interrupt Eren before he can make any counter. The last image I see is of him walking towards me - arms widespread. If this had been under different circumstances, I would have gladly accept.

'_-Oh God..._' Shame quickly fills me like soup to a bowl, a side of guilt served on a plate. I must have shut my eyes as no colours were present; a shade of black seizing my view. All hope at keeping my emotions in check seem impossible when I'm around him. I imagine a single thread connecting us, though at his end he's in control - like a puppet to a master.

* * *

**Welp, that's the first chapter! ;) If you spot errors of any kind, please - PLEASE send me a PM notifying me. There's nothing more I hate than stinky mistakes floating around. Drop a review if you liked this as well! I love feedback whether it be positive or harsh criticism. The brain needs to feed off something, haha! **

**Thanks for reading~**


End file.
